


Не желая зла

by Brune



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Джулиус знает, как успокаивать встревоженных людей.





	Не желая зла

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)

Джулиус знает, как успокаивать встревоженных людей. Говорить нужно негромко, руки держать на виду, не совершать лишних движений и казаться меньше своих размеров, насколько это возможно. Потому что, как правило, в его присутствии люди тревожатся именно из-за его присутствия.  
Ещё ребенком, слишком долговязым для своих лет, со слишком большими руками и угрюмым лицом, он проделывал это снова и снова, осторожно приближаясь к застрявшей в изгороди собаке, пытаясь заговорить с новым мальчишкой во дворе.   
_Не бойся. Не убегай. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Я не причиню зла._  
Бокс вошел в его жизнь и стал её смыслом, вовлекая и в свою теневую сторону. Он не раз принимал предложения работы, которой никогда бы не стал гордиться. Но по их с мамой счетам нужно было платить, и, бывало, в подворотнях и на городских окраинах ломались челюсти и рёбра тех, кто перешел дорогу не тому человеку. После, выкладываясь на ринге и оставляя там злость и ожесточение, он не испытывал потребности ввязаться в драку в баре субботним вечером. Его внушительный рост, увесистые кулаки и опухшее после боя лицо взывали: ну, кто хочет попробовать? Он же сильно сутулился и улыбался по-детски открыто: брось, дружище, пропустим лучше по пинте. И привычно транслировал вокруг широкую волну миролюбия.   
_Я никому не хочу зла._  
Нельзя сказать, что это стало его второй натурой, потому что оно всегда было первой. Но мало кто заботился достаточно, чтобы разглядеть это за тяжелыми ломаными чертами лица и нависающей над всеми фигурой. Так что приходилось и дальше незримо передавать своё вечное послание.  
 _Я безвреден. Поверь мне. Не бойся._  
И он продолжал и продолжал, пока однажды не перестал. На долгие восемьдесят четыре года.

***  
Ванесса вскидывает топор ещё прежде, чем обернуться на треск сломавшейся под его ногой ветки, и всё возвращается само собой, легко преодолевая многолетнюю пелену мрака и бесчувствия: вскинуть руки перед собой, ладони открыты, ноги согнуть в коленях, голову склонить. Стать меньше, не выглядеть угрозой.  
 _Я неопасен. Не бойся. Я не причиню вреда._  
Ванесса застывает на месте, в глазах недоверие и готовность броситься вперёд. А ещё он видит там усталость и разъедающий страх за дочь.   
_Я не трону. Поверь мне. Я хочу помочь._  
Топор медленно опускается. На губах Ванессы появляется ироничная улыбка, и Джулиус думает, что, возможно, груз недавнего прошлого окажется ему по плечам.

Девочка горит.   
Ванесса бросается к дочери, подхватывает и склоняется над ней, но ему видно всё. Чистая кожа покрывается красными пятнами, бугрится, багровеет и вздымается пузырями. Тонкий дымок, идущий от лица и рук, становится всё гуще. Лицо начинает чернеть, словно покрывается тлеющими углями, и вот уже виден огонь. Девочка не кричит, только дышит тяжело и судорожно, глаза зажмурены, черты лица искажены до неузнаваемости. До него доносятся болезненные всхлипы. Дым темнеет и уже валит столбом, и искры кружатся в воздухе, будто кто-то разжёг костер. Только на заснеженном поле вместо поленьев и сучьев лежит девочка, заживо горящая изнутри. Всё кончается в считанные секунды — волна пепла взмывает в воздух и уносится ветром, не оставляя ничего, кроме женщины с пустыми руками посреди грязного снега. Даже удушливый запах гари развеивается в мгновение ока.  
Качнувшись вперёд на ватных ногах, он пытается сделать шаг. Ванесса испускает вопль.   
Не звук разносится над полем, но чистая боль, и эта боль пронзает его насквозь, охватывает всё тело и наполняет каждую клетку.   
Потом они идут прочь — долго и молча. До следующего дня они не могут сказать друг другу ни слова.   
Ночью, когда Ванесса, измученная и обессиленная, не то засыпает, не то теряет сознание у подножия дерева, он валится рядом и набрасывает на нее полу своей куртки. И задаётся вопросом, окажется ли ему по плечам настоящее.

***  
Безопасная зона Денвера производит на Джулиуса странное впечатление. Дети весело играют на улицах, взрослые спокойно идут по своим делам, никто не обвешивается оружием со всех сторон, и автоматические винтовки он видел только в руках военных на пропускных пунктах. Это должно давать уверенность и чувство безопасности, и оно даёт, но ещё есть металлические сетки, бетонные заграждения, предупреждающие таблички и пустующие дома. И детская, из которой Плоть вылетел как ошпаренный. Детская с неумелыми рисунками на стенах. Джулиус не уверен, что сам сможет там спать.  
Он заходит в бар, привлечённый голосами, музыкой и звяканьем стаканов, надеясь получить работу или, на худой конец, компанию и выпивку. Видит бог, немного выпить ему не повредит. И на секунду приходит в смятение, встретив владельца бара. Владелицу.   
Будь у него мгновением больше, всё пошло бы обычным путём.  
 _Я неопасен. Я не угроза. Я не принесу проблем._  
Мозг не успевает отреагировать, тело не съёживается привычно и ни одного сигнала от него не исходит, потому что, бросив на него взгляд, она говорит спокойно и деловито:  
— Выглядишь потерянным. Что-то нужно?  
Направляясь на свой первый обход нового рабочего места с ящиком для стаканов в обнимку, он все еще чувствует тепло её сильного рукопожатия и улыбается как ненормальный. 

Первый рабочий вечер закончен, Фрэнки жестом приглашает его сесть за стойку. Вопросов о Филе она больше не задает, и он готов выдохнуть с облегчением. Она ставит перед ним высокий стакан с коктейлем.  
— «Добро пожаловать» от заведения.  
Он с благодарностью тянется за стаканом, но рука замирает в воздухе, когда Фрэнки вкладывает в стакан соломинку. Сердце пропускает удар.  
— Налетай, здоровяк, — подбадривает Фрэнки и смешивает вторую порцию для себя.  
Усилием воли он завершает движение, вынимает соломинку, откладывает её в сторону и выпивает коктейль залпом.  
— Суровый мужик? — смеётся Фрэнки.  
От её смеха или от алкоголя, но узел в груди развязывается и сменяется теплом. Джулиус думает, что Денвер может стать ему домом.

***  
В морге тихо, неуютно и холодно. Он не знает, зачем сидит здесь и чего ждет. Прошло столько времени, что сомнений не остаётся — Фил рассчитал правильно. После падения с такой высоты не выживают.   
Напоенный в стельку патологоанатом всхрапывает и пускает слюну на регистрационный журнал. Джулиус трёт лицо и оглядывается — льющийся в окно свет меняет свой тон. Вечереет.   
На его сапогах пятна крови — лужа растеклась по широким плитам тротуара и, казалось, хлюпала под ногами громче, чем переговаривалась и ахала собравшаяся толпа. Часть мозга осталась лежать в крови мелкими студенистыми брызгами, когда он помогал поднимать мешок с тем, что осталось от Фила. Ему не забыть ощущения ставшего подвижным черепа в его руках.   
Джулиус подбирает с пола бутылку, в ней ещё плещется на дне.   
_Это не всегда срабатывает. Бывают ситуации, когда его стараний, его сигналов просто недостаточно. Не единожды битая кошка недоверчиво шипит, как ласково с ней ни говори. Нализавшийся забияка, не расположенный к мирной болтовне, разбивает бутылку о край стойки. Отчаявшийся человек не желает слушать и делает свой последний шаг._  
Джулиус ставит бутылку на стол, не прикоснувшись к содержимому, и пинает принесённый рюкзак с одеждой. Больше не нужен. И он здесь больше не нужен тоже. Он должен идти в бар — Фрэнки скоро будет открываться. Он боится, что увидит облегчение в её глазах, когда сообщит ей новость. Он не смог бы винить её за это, как не может рассказать ей всё до конца. Но он в самом деле должен Филу, живому или мёртвому. И он продолжает нести караул, даже потеряв остатки надежды. А потом в одном из холодильников поднимается шум, и Джулиус вскидывается, не смея сразу поверить в новое чудо.  
Черный пластиковый пакет на выдвинутом металлическом поддоне бьётся и извивается. Джулиус, дёрнув за молнию, ловит задыхающегося Фила. Живой, сукин сын. В панике, покрытый запёкшейся кровью, и лучше не думать чем ещё, но дышит и дрожит. Живой.  
— Блядь! — орёт Фил в отчаянии.   
Джулиус притягивает его к себе и прижимается губами к седому виску. Пальцы сжимают затылок, грязный, липкий, но целый. Фил застывает в его руках, как камень, и Джулиус, опомнившись, отстраняется. Руки взлетают в примирительном жесте.  
 _Я не угроза. Я не хочу ничего дурного. Пожалуйста, позволь тебе помочь._  
Фил уже не смотрит безумными глазами, взгляд становится осмысленным и твёрдым, но дрожь не проходит, и пальцы, скользящие по краю пакета, плохо слушаются. Возможно, по этой причине он даёт Джулиусу осторожно приблизиться и опирается на предложенную руку, чтобы спуститься на пол.  
Джулиус обещает себе, что позже скажет этому идиоту пару ласковых, но сейчас он просто хочет быть счастлив. 

***  
Фрэнки размашисто шагает по улице чуть впереди него, а потом останавливается на перекрёстке и спрашивает:  
— Где ты живёшь?  
Он вдруг понимает, что они идут не ужинать, и она смеётся над выражением его лица. Её волосы подсвечены тусклым солнцем, тени выделяют ямочки на щеках и морщины вокруг глаз. Джулиус не может оторвать взгляда и думает, что не видел ничего красивее. Фрэнки вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и он бережно берет её за руку, чтобы отвести домой. Всего несколько минут назад он, затаив дыхание, ждал, что она скажет в ответ на его приглашение. Всё происходит как во сне. В хорошем сне.   
Когда-то Джулиус понял, что вероятность получить богатый сексуальный опыт, каким обладали или, по крайней мере, хвастали его приятели, весьма невелика. С годами он убедился, что всё понял правильно. Вечный ветер в карманах и вид такой, будто им накануне гвозди заколачивали. При таких условиях пригласить девушку прогуляться вечером — задача непростая.  
Джулиус помнит, как замирало сердце всякий раз в ожидании «да» или «нет», и как оно колотилось, когда он первый раз потянулся поцеловать Рози у кинотеатра на Пайк-стрит. И как спустя неделю оказавшись в ее комнатке в Гринвуде, он пытался следить за каждым своим движением.  
 _Не бойся. Я не обижу._  
Фрэнки этого не нужно. Фрэнки может сбить с ног разбуянившегося клиента, скрутить его в бараний рог и выставить за дверь. По крайней мере, того, кто будет с ней в одной весовой категории. И всё же он пугается, что перешел черту, когда его рука соскальзывает ей между ног. Фрэнки резко выдыхает, и он отдёргивает руку с виноватым видом.  
 _Я не угроза. Решаешь ты. Я подчинюсь._  
Фрэнки снова почему-то смеётся, а потом, оторвавшись от стены, толкает его на кровать. Он приземляется, глухо охнув, и сбивается с дыхания, когда она садится сверху, чтобы поцеловать его. Угадав её следующее решение, он помогает снять с себя джинсы. На этом его догадливость иссякает.  
Он краснеет от того, что она проделывает ртом, и приходит в полное замешательство от того, куда проникает её палец. Джулиус понятия не имел, что мужчина и женщина могут так. Но, пресвятые небеса, они могут.  
Потолок постепенно перестает качаться перед его глазами. Фрэнки лениво потягивается среди сбитых в беличье гнездо простыней.  
— Ты странный, — говорит она и протягивает руку, чтобы разгладить ему складку между бровей. — Мне нравится.  
— А ты... ты удивительная, — шепчет он.  
Ему кажется, что Фрэнки порозовела. Должно быть, свет так падает.   
Она сворачивается калачиком, укладывая голову ему на живот, и он чувствует, как уголок её рта поднимается в улыбке.

***  
Рёв городской сирены, автоматные очереди, человеческие крики и топот ног. Нечеловеческие крики. Кто-то слепо вбегает прямо в упыря, и спустя мгновение уже судорожно дергает ногами на земле — сквозь зияющую рану торчат осколки ребер, сердце мокрым бесформенным мячом подлетает в воздух и падает в жадно протянутые когтистые лапы. На углу лежит еще одно выпотрошенное тело, и кто-то, зацепившись ногой за петлю кишок, падает на прутья низкой чугунной ограды. Недостаточно, чтобы серьезно повредить себе, но достаточно, чтобы его успели догнать — брызгает фонтанчик крови, тело летит прочь, ударяется о кирпичную стену, но вскоре поднимается и с голодным воем само бросается на поиски жертвы. Под ногами скользко от крови.  
Хаос, ворвавшийся за ограду безопасной зоны, катится волнами, ширится, охватывает новые улицы и воплощается перед Джулиусом единым лицом. Струп стоит в дневном свете — новый, уверенный, сосредоточенный. Его ломкий голос стал глубже, мелкие нервные движения приобрели плавность. Джулиус видит это сквозь пелену ужаса и гнева. Струп держит перед собой Фрэнки.  
Спрятать гнев, выставить напоказ руки.  
 _Тебе не нужна она. Тебе нужен я. Бери._  
Струп словно ласкает его взглядом, в глазах светится торжество.  
В голове лихорадочно мелькает: не успеть... укусит...   
_Я не буду для тебя угрозой. Больше нет._  
Струп издевательски улыбается и обнимает Фрэнки.  
увести... спрятать от военных... спрятать ото всех...  
 _Отпусти её._  
Струп дразняще медленно отводит волосы Фрэнки, открывая шею.  
покинуть город... найти Ванессу... можно исправить...  
Кто-то хватает его сзади, и происходит непоправимое.  
Его держат с двух сторон и тащат прочь, вопя и бранясь в оба уха. Он пытается вырваться, ещё уверенный, что ему удастся сбросить с себя чужие руки, удастся дотянуться до Фрэнки, удастся...  
Струп вонзает зубы в шею Фрэнки и резко дергает головой. Фрэнки обмякает в его руках. Струп бережно укладывает на землю её тело и гордо разводит руками. В его зубах истекает кровью кусок горла.   
Когда военные доволакивают Джулиуса до границы сектора, он уже не кричит. 

***  
На пороге стоит Фил. Глаза больные, руки выставлены вперед странно знакомым образом. Фил молчит.  
Другие, что были здесь прежде, пытались говорить. Они были здесь недолго.   
Джулиус выпрямляется, делаясь ещё выше. Плечи угрожающе разворачиваются во всю ширь.  
 _Я опасен. Всегда был и всегда буду. Я причиняю вред. Беги._  
— Я слышал, — говорит Фил и делает шаг навстречу.  
Что должно было оставаться глубоко в прошлом, возвращается пугающе легко и естественно. Джулиус медленно оскаливается. Для его лейтенанта этого было достаточно, чтобы опустить взгляд и немедленно отступить. Его больше нет. По лицу Фила пробегает тень, но он делает ещё шаг.  
— Я знаю, — говорит он и смотрит Джулиусу в глаза, не отрываясь.  
Джулиус чувствует как к горлу подкатывает рык, но Фил быстро делает последний шаг и обнимает его. Джулиус задыхается как от удара, колени подгибаются.  
Фил опускается на пол вместе с ним.   
— Я здесь, — говорит он тихо и прижимает голову Джулиуса к своему плечу.  
Джулиус не понимает, сколько времени они сидят так. Он не замечает, что ноги у него затекли. Не осознает, что стискивает Фила слишком крепко. И безразличен к тому, что промочил ему куртку насквозь. Но он чувствует, как от Фила идет тепло и что-то ещё, трудноуловимое, смутно-знакомое...  
 _Ты опасен. Ты желаешь зла. Ты хочешь причинить вред. Ты найдешь его. Я помогу._  
Джулиус не знал, что утешение может быть таким. Но это работает.


End file.
